Mother Dear
by Athenie the Wise
Summary: Evie finally tells her mother that she's fallen in love with not a prince but the son of one of her worst enemies. She doesn't react well and Evie has to decide if she'll continue living under her mother's thumb or liver own life. One-shot.


**Yeah I got board again and decided to do a mother daughter thing with Evie. FYI like the last one I did for "New Love New Begins" I typed this out on my phone so sorry for spelling and grammar errors. And for those of you waiting for a sequel to "New Love New Begins" please HOLD YOUR FREAKING HORSES! Do you have any idea how hard and long it takes to type out a story on my tiny phone? Now with that out of the way ENJOY!**

Evie has probably never been this happy in her life. She has great friends, is getting a good education and is probably in love. With the sweet, smartest, dorkiest and most cutest boy in the land. Doug is amazing, he and Evie have much more things to talk about with each other than she and Chad ever did. He was also a much better gentleman than Chad ever was. He taught Evie about science and literature and history and in return Evie told him about how her life was on the isle. She didn't really think it was much but for some reason he always seem so fascinated by every word she said and also a bit sad.

Evie still talked to her mother, probably the only one of her friends that still does talk to their parents. Not that she goes to visit her at the island. After the event with the barrier breaking it was immediately put on mandatory repair. No one got in or out without the king or queen's consent. But it's not that she'd go back THERE any time soon. Still she and her mother had been semi-close and Evie still kind of missed her.

Evie's mother wasn't the kindest but she was much better than her friends' parents. She taught her how to dress well, how to put on make-up, how to do her hair, how to sew and cook and clean. All the essentials needed to catch a prince or at least a very rich husband. Her mother always told her beauty and poise was everything. And at one point in her life Evie believed that. Then she came to Auradon and she found out that she was more than a pretty face. She was more than a house wife in training for a prince. She was so much more than what her mother wanted her to be.

On the 7th of every month Evie would Skype with her mother and tell her how things were going for her. She'd try telling her about her classes and her mom would cut her off and asked if she's found a prince to marry yet before critiquing Evie's appearance. The were usually short and awkwardly uncomfortable. She hasn't even told her mother she had a boyfriend yet. That is until today.

Surprisingly Evie's birthday also fell on the 7th of the month which is very convenient...or inconvenient. Evie wasn't very sure how she felt on the matter but she was excited about the party her friends where throwing for her after school. Just a small get together but still Evie was giddy with excitement. But first things first.

After dressing up in a casual yet ready to party outfit and fixing up her make up and hair Evie set up her laptop for her monthly call to her mother. Evie pulled up a chair as she waited for the screen to load and her mom to connect to the other line. Today was the day she was going to tell her mother about Doug. She was going to just straight up tell her that Doug was her boyfriend and that she was happy and that she wasn't going to look for a prince anymore because she found one better. That is she hoped she'd be able to tell her that without chickening out.

The screen flickered to life and her mother's fuzzy image became visible after a few minutes. Her mother in return peered into the screen with a confused look, muttering about how "does this darn thing work?"

"Hi mother." Evie waved, forcing out a smile.

"Ah, Evie darling," Her mother gasped "what are you wearing? That's hardly something you should be wearing out in public."

'I made it and I think it looks fabulous.' Evie thought angrily but did show it, instead she smiled and said, "Nice to see you to mother."

"At least your make up is a little better today," Her mother critiqued "last time you didn't even bother to do your eyelashes. And your hair just didn't look right on you."

"Thank you for your concern," Evie sighed "but, um, mom I-"

"Don't slouch dear it's unattractive," Her mother ordered causing Evie to quickly sit straight "and stop fiddling with your hands. Remember that you are a proper lady and proper ladies don't slouch. How do you even expect to find a prince like that."

"Um, that's the thing mother," Evie said nervously, resisting the urge to fiddle with her fingers again "I kind of already found someone."

Immediately her mother's face lite up, "That's wonderful news! Oh dear, how big is his castle? How rich is he? Is he handsome? Is he really famous? Is he husband material? How bout that mother in law wing we talked about? We could buy so many mirrors! Does he-"

"His name is Doug," Evie cut it before her mother could go on "and he is really sweet and smart and cute and just a-"

"Yes dear that's all good and well," Her mother interrupted "but who are his parents? How royal is his blood line? The more royal the better."

This time Evie couldn't resist fiddling with her fingers as she nervously avoided her mother's gaze. Her mother was not going to like this, not at all. Especially if she found out that Doug was the son of Dopey, one of the Seven Dwarfs, the enemies of her mother.

"Evie what did I say about fiddling with your fingers?" Her mother scolded, snapping Evie out of her thoughts.

"He, uh," Evie began now fiddling with the hem of her dress "h-he is...the son of Dopey."

There was a silence between the two as Evie's mother just stared at her blankly while the blue haired teen waited nervously for her response. It wasn't pretty.

"How dare you!" Her mother snapped causing Evie to jump "How dare you go out with one of those disgraceful little ingrates! And with Dopey's son no less! Are you really that unattractive that you had to settle for Dopey's son! You couldn't even get the head dwarf's son to look at you? After all I've done for you? After all I've taught you and raised you to be this is how you repay me?"

Evie felt the tears fall from every word her mother said. Continuing with a fury of a thousand suns that burned her very soul. How dissapointed her mother looked, not caring that her daughter has finally found happiness. Not caring that she is at least trying to make a relationship with her. Not caring how much she's hurting her not trying back.

"You dissapointe me Evie!" Her mother spat "I raised you better than this! I raised you to get the best not settle for last place! Wasting a my good years on you and for what? So you can just blow it off on some second generation dwarf half breed?"

"I'm sorry." Evie whispered, suppressing a sob.

"Don't sniffle Evie," Her mother comand, now calm and collected, "it's un-ladylike. Now then, you are to immediately call it off with this boy and find yourself a proper prince."

"But I-" Evie began to protest only to be cut off by her mother. "Preferably one with a strong royal blood line. I hear Cinderella has a son, quite handsome I hear as well."

"But Chad is-" Evie started.

"Ah, yes that's his name," Her mother said in distaste "horrible name if you ask me. But look past the name into the castle that goes with it and you'll be fine."

"No."

"Wha- excuse me?" Her mother asked in bewilderment. No one has ever said no to her, the especially not HER daughter.

"I said no!" Evie snapped, hot angry tears ruining her mascara.

"How dare you-" Her mother began.

"No mother!" Evie growled "How dare you! How dare you try to ruin my happiness! Doug makes me happy, he makes me smile! He makes me feel more than a pretty face! I don't want to play dumb and get married to someone jerk because he's rich and we'll off! I want to love and feel loved! Not only that but I want to live my life too! I want to learn. I'm smart mother, I'm smart and I get A's in science class and in math and English. I want to be with my friends and hang out and eat pizza without having to worry about carbs. I want to smile and laugh without worrying I'll get wrinkles in the future. Because those wrinkles will be memories of a happy life. I want to stop worrying if I'm beautiful enough for people to love me...I want you to love me for me and not because I marry a rich husband."

There was a pause between the two as Evie tried her best to compose herself. Still the tears didn't stop and neither did the fury in Evie's heart.

"I have done EVERYTHING you've ever told me to do. Everything to make you happy so you'd at least be a little proud of me. Still you ask for so much and then even more and it's never enough. Nothing is ever enough for you is it? I give and try to live up to what you want me to but it's never enough. It's always what you want and never me...you don't even try." A choking sob escaped Evie's lips but she quickly got it under control before continuing, "You don't even try to see if it's what I want and not just you. I bet you didn't even remember that it's my birthday today."

"It is?" Her mother asked, confused "You're 13 now aren't you?"

"I'm 17 now mother!" Evie exclaimed "Can't you even remember the day I was born in?"

"Ah yes," Her mother said distantly "dreadful day. I felt so bloated and had these awful craps. Then afterwards you just kept crying and crying-"

"Unbelievable," Evie scoffed "You were the first to hold me, to talk to me, to love me...or so I thought. How did Snow White even put up with you all those years? I can barely do it now myself. You're just so...awful...awful, awful, awful..." She said in a hushed tone, "But I did one thing Snow White couldn't, I loved you. I still do even if you don't deserve it I still love you mom...with all my heart. And I hope you love me too, even just a little, because that's honestly all I want in my life. To know that you care for me and not just in a way that you can use me to get what you couldn't. Because I have always looked up to you and loved you for everything that you are...why can't you do the same for me?"

The Evil Queen didn't waver, just stared blankly at her daughter through her side of the screen. As did Evie with a pleading stare and mascara running down her face. Finally, after a long defining silence her mother spoke.

"Wipe your face and retouch your make up before you go," She said simply "and use the blue eye shadow you have, it'll bring out your eyes."

The edge of Evie's mouth curled upwards as her mother continued, "Happy birthday darling."

And with that she signed off leaving Evie in her own thoughts. Maybe her mother was willing to try. Even if it's just a little by giving her a makeup tip mixed in with a compliment. She's never told her Happy Birthday before. Even on the countless times Evie has reminded her. She guessed it was a start, not a very big one but simply enough to get things going. Who knows maybe be in few more years they'll have a decent conversation for once that isn't about beauty or princes. But until that day comes Evie would be willing to wait and help her along the way.

She finally closes her laptop and stands to go over to her and Mal's shared vanity. She said into the mirror before getting to work and cleaning her face. Wiping off the running mascara on her cheeks Evie then reaches over for her blue eye shadow.

 **Hope you like it so please REVIEW! I'd very much appreciate it. PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**


End file.
